Transformers Animated unfinished crap
by Autobot Xena
Summary: I never planned to post this, but I just had too, because my friend begged*cough* um, requested me to put this up. This might never be completed, but that depends. I hope you like! I f you could tell who the character is, tell me!


Helloz!

This is a little snippet of when I used to be in love with transformers animated. Even though I am more attached to the movies now, I have to admit I must have been in love with it pretty badly in order make a chapter like this. I wrote it out of boredom over summer break. My characters name is Xena (of course….) and she is somehow an Autobots adopted sister. Tell me who you think the character is. Plz review…..no one reviews my channel….WAHHHHHH!

this will never be completed…..unless I fall in love with it all over again. Ah, sweet memories…..including pissing off Sentinel…..Nya!

I am not known to share thoughts that reign in the positive range. I am also not known to be that social to people except if there is a reason to. In short, I never sleep until the job is done. That is just who I am.

Until I changed.

I'm sorry, I do not think that I have introduced myself yet, now have I? For good reasons I cannot tell you my name, but I can tell you what my origins are.

I was a Decepticon, born and bred. My father was in the War as a Prime, and did many great things. He tried to show the world that Autobots and Decepticons could live in peace.

He tried.

Sadly for me, he was killed in the War. I never knew who killed him, or who witnessed his death. I was told about his death by listening to gossip from the veterans that had retired from the heat of battle. They thought of my father as a strange character, someone who had always looked for peace, but never found it. Little did I know that there is a great difference in gossip from veterans that just came in, and veterans who just had around five cans of filtered alcoholic oil. Big difference.

As I grew, who would ever adopt me was a mystery. In my dad's will (all bots are requested to write one in case they die on the job), I was to be adopted by one of his friends, who was an Autobot. See, here's the problem: how do you raise a born Decepticon around a bunch of Autobots without losing your rank?

Answer: Hate her for all eternity.

That pretty much sums up the feelings that I had to live with. My new dad hated me, no one around took me seriously, and the only person I wasn't invisible to was my new brother. He was a total hotshot, never stopped talking, and always found a way to get him and I into trouble.

Remind you of anyone?

We grew up to be the best of friends, even if we did get into arguments sometimes. He also had a knack for making me laugh, even when I was about to break down. We did almost everything together, and one of our favorite activities was no exception.

Searching for Energon cubes.

In the middle of the night, when everyone was in a stasis nap, we would sneak out and use our dad's scanner to look for Energon pockets in the fields. They were very weak, and were not that explosive when dropped. But boy, was it fun.

I would bring my former dad's bow and arrow set, and my brother would use his dad's plasma burst glove. We almost never used these, but brought them as a precaution in case we were attacked by anything. My brother didn't like the glove because it was way too big for him, and sometimes fired on accident. We often had to put it in storage because he dropped and fired it too much.

When we found any Energon, we would harvest it and bring it back for us to eat. Not only was it powerful, but also was a good power booster if you disabled the explosives.

If it was too weak to eat, we would play with them by absorbing the power and seeing what new powers we acquired. These powers lasted only one hour, but were very interesting to use on targets. They were like temporary upgrades, except they were always different when you absorbed a different one. One time we found one that made me shoot lasers out of my eyes. I nearly melted my dad's ship.

One day, my brother was very tense and wanted the day to end. I asked him why, but he ignored my talk and kept pacing. When the moon rose, I headed out to our meeting spot and waited for him. After two hours over the time limit, I sensed that something was wrong. I picked up his heat signature on my dad's scanner and followed it to the Autobot recruitment center. I was stunned; why would he want to come here? I snuck in and found him looking at a poster of Ultra Magnus and talking to himself (he did that a lot).

I was marching up to him when I felt someone grab my shoulder and spin me around. Sentinel Prime was staring down at me, looking like he swallowed something wrong. Oh wait, that's what he looks like all the time.

My brother spotted me and ran over, waving his arms and yelling at Sentinel to let me go. Sentinel pushed him to the ground, commanding him to stay out of this. For a second, all I saw was red, and Sentinel and me started fighting. In a matter of minutes, I had pushed him down and had stolen his sword and shield. He had a shocked look on his face, slowly morphing into anger.

"Ironhide! Bolteye! Arrest this girl in charges of attacking a Prime and removal of weapons!" He yelled, pointing at me accusingly. I was handcuffed and immediately brought in front of the Supreme Court for a judgment. I explained that I was just looking for my brother to take him home, and that I simply attacked Sentinel because he hurt my brother. I shot a look at my brother, hoping that he would back me up before Sentinel made his move.

Sentinel banged his fist onto the desk, " We cannot have this sort of thing happen again! I demand that we stasis cuff her and leave her in the stockade. Who knows what she could do next!"

I sharply replied, "Put me in the stockade? All I did was attack you and then the rest was an act of self-defense! You should have simply talked instead of fighting back. Or are you too proud of your position to do that, Sentinel Prime?"

My brother piped up, "She has a point, sir. Besides, you can't throw her in the stockade! She-"

Ultra Magnus banged the floor with his hammer and silenced the court. "We will not throw her in the stockade, but before she leaves…"

He pulled out a pair of stasis cuffs; everyone gasped and started to murmur. I shivered.

Stasis cuffs; I hated those things. Dad would often use them on me when he was angry that day. And those weren't even military grade.

My brother started to struggle and squirm. "You can't use those on her! I won't let you!"

Sentinel chuckled and leaned back in his seat as two bots started towards me. "Well, at least Ultra Magus sees sense."

Ultra Magnus raised his hand, and once more we were silenced. "This is only an experiment to see if she is what I presume she is."

I backed up against the wall, trying to avoid the two bots with the cuffs. "No, no, no, no, no! I will not be used as a pressure toy again. Keep those away from me!"

The two bots looked at each other is confusion, then looked at Ultra Magus, who was also wearing a confused look. "What are you saying? Have you been handcuffed before?"

I looked at my brother for help. He nodded his head and stepped forward. "Yes sir. My dad adopted her, see. And since her origin didn't exactly fit my dad's liking, he often abuses her and uses unstable stasis cuffs on her for his personal enjoyment."

Ultra Magnus widened his eyes in surprise. "Origin? Where did she originate?"

I spoke up and said rather defiantly, "My dad was in the War as a Decepticon, and so I was born and bred to be one myself. Before he left, he wrote a will stating that I would go to one of his Autobot friends if he was killed in battle." I shuffled my feet, looking up at Ultra Magnus, "He believed that Autobots and Decepticons could live in peace. But even though I was adopted by an Autobot, my new father never bothered to change my status from Decepticon to Autobot"

Sentinel stood up in his chair, glaring down at me, "See! This girl is a born Decepticon, and not even a status change could change that! I say, handcuff her and hold her until the father comes to get her!"

I looked up calmly, locking eyes with Ultra Magnus, "Sir, you said earlier that you wanted to handcuff me as an experiment. What hypothesis have you made that requires me and the stasis cuffs?"

He shook his head, pointing to the cuffs, "I will not jump to conclusions until one is made. Now, please put on the stasis cuffs."

As the bots headed for me again, I simply closed my eyes and held out my wrists. This is going to hurt a lot, I thought. I felt the cuffs click on one hand and beginning to close on another. I clenched my teeth for the pain….

And nothing happened.

I heard gasps and shocked voices around me. I opened my eyes to find that I was handcuffed, but not unconscious. I heard an enraged yell of surprise from Sentinel and the voice of my brother growing inconspicuous. I felt a sense of relief that it didn't hurt, and looked up at Ultra Magnus with a confused feeling. I started asking questions, but no one would answer me. Finally, I blew my top off.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED BEFORE I BLOW A GASKET?"

Everyone stopped and looked at me, some were still wearing the shocked expression. Ultra Magnus cleared his throat, "Miss…"

I spoke up, trying to fill the empty silence. "I'm sorry sir, but I have not been dubbed a name yet. Can you choose one for me?"

Ultra Magnus cleared his throat, and narrowed his eyes. "Before I dub you, I need you to answer a few questions. One: what is your vehicle mode?"

I transformed to reveal myself as a Cybertronian motorcycle, complete with windshield and armored plating. I could hear grunts of surprise and satisfaction, as well as the grumbling of Sentinel in the background. As I transformed back, I was met with the gentle smile of Ultra Magnus.

"Well, I do admire your vehicle mode. Especially because it looks like it was made to go into battle. Now, for question two: what powers do you have?"

I thought hard. Let's see…powers…

I shrugged, "I have no known powers, but I do have this." I pulled out my dad's bow and arrow set. Immediately, a wave of silence washed over the court. I looked up at Ultra Magnus, only to be yelled at by Sentinel.

"A bow and arrow set? That should have been confiscated! Ultra Magnus, I demand the permission to remove that from her!"

Ultra Magnus raised his hand up, "No, if I this 'Decepticon father' was who I think he was, then she must hold onto it. Who knows what would happen if it fell in the wrong servos. I do believe that I have made my decision on her name and her fate."

I tensed up. What will happen to me? Will they remove me from my father's custody, or keep me here as a captive?

"First, the name. I do realize that you looked like a fire spark, but your colors were wrong. So, I am going to dub you Firestreak. How's that?"

"FireStreak," I breathed, smiling up at him, "I am more than honored than to bear that name, Ultra Magnus. Thank you."

The monitor above him flickered, and then showed an image of a blinking red dot advancing to the center of a translucent circle. For some reason, I immediately knew what that meant. Something was coming, and I didn't think that it was an Autobot ship coming in to join the scene.

Ultra Magnus pressed a button and spoke in the microphone, "Vehicle visual, please."

A purple warship showed up on the monitor, bearing the Decepticon crest at its sides. The court started to ponder over what they should do about the ship. Should they destroy it, or capture whoever is inside and take the ship undamaged? I squinted at the monitor, trying to see if I could spot anyone through the windows. My eyes froze at the head of the ship, where I could see a Decepticon firing at the monitor.

Ultra Magnus banged his hammer on the floor again. "This is a piloted ship, no doubt. But I think that we should capture its inhabitants before destroying their ship. Sentinel, prepare to disable the ship; use the grappling hooks, not the plasma bursts."

I spoke up, feeling like this was going too fast, "Sir, what do my brother and I do? We can't just stay here; besides, we have weapons, maybe we can join the fight?"

He shook his head. "No, Firestreak, you and your brother are to go to the bomb shelter right away. I don't want you to get hurt, either of you."

My brother complained, showing Ultra his stingers, "But sir, we have practiced when we were younger."

Ultra raised his eyebrows, "Have you practiced on moving targets?"

I nodded, blushing a little. When we practiced on moving targets, we would strap targets on ourselves, then run around while the other one tried to fire. I remember when my brother accidentally hit me in the head. I wouldn't stop giggling until my dad fixed my hard drive. Ah, those were good times.

I looked up at him, waiting for him to make his final decision. If we were put in the bomb shelter, then we would be laughingstock of the whole Autobot fighting force.

He sighed, and glanced back down at us. "All right, but remember, you act on orders of Sentinel, not on your own. Got that?"

My brother put on his retractable battle mask, a confident look on his face. "Don't worry, sir. Besides, it's only one warship. What could possibly make it worse?"

I pointed back at the monitor. "Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe, that guy?"

I was gesturing to a huge flying Decepticon, firing at and completely destroying a base nearby. I could feel the vibrations through the ground as he started to fire closer to the base we were in.

"Uh, Ultra Magnus…" I said, looking up, "wasn't that shot right above where we are st-"

In an instant, the ceiling disappeared, revealing the Decepticon to a better-detailed version than on the monitor. He was levitating, had wings on his back, and what looked like a cockpit on his chest.

Oh yeah; he also sounded like a girl.

I pulled out and aimed the arrow, while my brother aimed his stingers. The Decepticon looked down, and started to laugh at us.

"Really, Autobots? Is that the best you can do? These aren't even able to guard your base properly, much less-"

"Hey!" I yelled to my brother, making a gesture with my hands. He immediately knew what I meant, and started to run to me. I braced for the impact, and withdrew my blades, in case not to hurt him.

As he hit me, he used his momentum to shoot me upwards, making me face to face with the Decepticon. "You know," I taunted, pointing at him, "You look much uglier from this angle than you did on the monitor."

Then he did something totally unexpected: he grabbed me in midair. I started to struggle and tried to kick his hand. He started to scan my processor, stopping at the Decepticon logo on my head. His eyes widened.

"What? A Decepticon? Attacking me? Is there something wrong with you?"

I stopped struggling for a few seconds to catch my breath. "Not as wrong as your face!"

He smiled, further tightening his grip. "You have guts, kid. But believe me, you messed with the wrong Bot."

I stopped, and looked at him. "Oh yeah, I never learned your name. What is it, Dungface?"

He nearly choked at this comment. "It's Starscream, you foolish child. For that remark, you are coming with me!"

I started to get farther away from the base, Ultra Magnus, and the only friend I ever had. I pulled out my bow and drew the string, firing at his face. He screamed in pain, but it was already too late. We had already gone through a Space Bridge, and I felt myself growing unconscious. My last thought was: why would they put a Space Bridge in the middle of a battlefield?"

I only regained consciousness when I felt a slight bang on my forehead. As I pulled myself into a seated position, I could hear painful moans and the sound of metal against metal. Starscream was grabbing at his face, trying to pull the arrow out (note: the only thing that can kill an Autobot/Decepticon is the destruction of their Spark, which is like the heart to us. Otherwise, they cannot be killed), wincing every time he yanked on it. As I looked around, I heard a cold, drawling voice directed to Starscream.

"What happened to you, Starscream? Surely the child didn't do this to you? Or are you too pathetic to even avoid a shot that close?"

I looked at the direction the voice was coming from, slightly smiling from the remark. My eyes found two glowing ones, which quickly revealed the owner to be Megatron, the somewhat gigantic, overly armed, piece-of-scrap-metal ruler of all Decepticons. Of course, all I did was stay where I was and blabber like an idiot. It happens.

I felt my shoulders being pinched, and before my mind could register what happened, I was instantly around forty feet in the air. Then I was face to face with Blitzwing, who right now was on his calm, intelligent mode.

"Interesting. Zis little child is a Decepticon, but had ze nerve to attack a fellow Bot. I vonder if her circuits are damaged."

At lightning speed, I kicked him in the face, instantly making him let go of me. "The only thing that's damaged is your face, you mutated trash heap!"

Then, an extraordinary thing happened: his face started to spin. When it stopped, he had changed to a more angry face. "You had better say your prayers, or you shall become the mutated trash heap!"

Then he changed faces again, this time looking like a jack-o-lantern on Halloween. "Oooohh, or maybe ve can make some Decepticon pancake! I know just how to fix it!"

Without warning, he had raised his foot and had kicked me clear across the room. I hit the wall hard, and crumpled to the ground in pain. Who knew that three-faced Decepticons that could drive anyone insane could kick that hard?

Then the wall I was kneeling against suddenly moved, and then I was picked up (I was slightly annoyed at they were too lazy just to look down. Was I really that short?) again by a giant metal gorilla. This turned out to be Lugnut, who focused on me with his one eye.

"What is this, Starscream?" He inquired, shaking me a little, "since when did you get beaten by a mere child"

I shrugged, looking rather nonchalant, "I don't know, since when did one-eyed metal gorillas start to talk?"

He then leaned back, getting ready to throw me; I tried to get out of his grip before I was launched. I was then speeding through the air and hundreds of miles per hour when someone caught me. Megatron had snatched me in midair, and was about to yell at Lugnut for nearly killing me. "I can't do this anymore," I thought, while trying to pick myself up, "I will never achieve my goals (not to mention my escape) if I just keep badmouthing them, even if it is an endless source of entertainment."

I stood up, and like magic, everyone stopped talking. "Okay," I started, rubbing my wrist (a habit of mine), "Being thrown around has been fun, but now I want an explanation on WHY THE HELL YOU KIDNAPPED ME!

Starscream had pulled the arrow out, and was rubbing his face to ease the pain. "Look, I know that it was Megatron's idea, but who's idea was it to send me!"

Blitzwing shrugged, "Maybe because you volunteered yourself, or did you forget that? Now," He kneeled down, looking at me rather calmly, "have you ever heard of a Xeno?"

I vigorously nodded, remembering the tales, "Yes, I used to review them numerous times on the Ancient Writings. Are you suggesting-"

...so yah, never be completed. Kinda forgot wat else to write. Ah well, at least it is long!

R and R, please!

….MONKEY TURDS ARE THE FILLING TO REESES PEANUT BUTTER CUPS!


End file.
